An existing light hanging mechanism is fixedly connected to a fixing frame through a fixing structure, which is not only unsightly, but also complex during disassembly, resulting in low assembly efficiency, inconvenient maintenance and replacement, disadvantages of high cost of assembly, disassembly and maintenance, and time-consuming assembly.